How Do You Know Me?
by CooLibrarian
Summary: Adam, a stranged vampire who has the power to erase memory shows up unexpectedly, and to tells Alice about the mortal and immortal life of the vampire who changed her, after forcing her and Jasper to traval to his home.
1. Chapter 1

"Alice," Carlisle called in as her and Jasper reached the house from a hunting trip. "Someone came to see you."

Alice and Jasper walked in to see a tall dark skinned vampire that stood to be at least six feet, with a shaved head wearing jeans and a bright orange Hawaiian shirt, with strange ocean blue eyes. He sat on the couch with a pair of addiss sandals smiled at Alice as soon as she walked in.

"Wait," the vampire stopped him, he had a thick southern accent. He smiled when he saw Alice. "You look just like her."

"Like who?" Jasper asked confused.

"Can I see your mark?" The man asked taking Alice's right palm reveling her crescent shape scar.

"You're her, alright." The man smiled.

"I'm who?" Alice asked.

"The one I've been looking for." The man answered. "I'm Adam, by the way, no need to introduce yourself, nice to see you again, Alice."

"How do you know me?" Alice asked confused.

"You'll find out," Adam answered. "First they need to explain to you, what's going on."

Alice turned to see Carlisle and Esme standing together in the kitchen. Jasper looked around, noticing they were the only one's in the house. They also looked to see suitcases that were already packed.

"Esme" Jasper asked. "Where are Rosalie and Emmett?"

"They all gone in advance and are going to meet us there" Esme answered nervously. "You two are going away with Adam."

"Where?" Alice asked, realizing for the first time she did not have a vision on what they were planning.

"You'll see," Carlisle answered.

"So your going to make us travel with this complete stranger?" Jasper pointed to Adam as he smiled.

"I am not a stranger," Adam explained. "Like I said, we met before?"

"Where?" Alice asked. "How do you know me?"

"That is my power," Adam explained. "I can take away and give back memories. You saw me in your visions, Alice, you just don't remember. I took them away."

"Can you give them back?" Alice asked.

"When the time is right," Adam answered. "I had this gift for one hundred and fifty years, I know when the right time to use and unused it. Now do you mind coming with me?"

"Not with out my gift," Alice answered.

"You sound just like her" Adam chuckled.

"Like who?" Jasper asked.

"You will see," Adam smiled.

"Why can't you tell me?" Alice asked.

"You'll find out," Carlisle explained. "Trust me when I tell you this, he won't harm you."

"We will meet you there," Esme explained. "Just promise to listen."

"We will," Alice answered confused.

"Good," Esme smiled. "I already packed your things, and we bought you train tickets, Adam has them."

"Where are you taking us?" Jasper asked confused.

"You'll see," Carlisle gave Alice a strange look. "Now I can see the resemblance, I couldn't believe it went unnoticed after all this time."

"Adam?" Esme looked at him concern.

"Don't worry, we won't separate a family, she already knows how painful that can be." Adam explained. "Ready to go, we don't want to miss our train."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the train station

"I am so sorry, but I hate traveling by plane," Adam explained. "Too close with humans."

"I understand that," Jasper nodded as he finished securing Alice's suitcases.

"She is not a light traveler is she?" Adam asked.

"Never has been," Jasper chuckled.

"From what you know," Adam said. "She had always wanted pretty clothes, my mate told me she use to admire the close in the windows."

"Use to what?" Jasper looked sharply at Adam as Alice came back.

"What is it?" Alice came in as Adam give Jasper a sharp look.

"I forget," Jasper answered confused as he sat across from Adam and whispered to Alice. "Have you seen where he is taking us?"

"No, what makes you think I can see the future with him around?" Alice answered as Jasper glared towards Adam.

"I can still use my powers to make him nervous." Jasper said as he looked at Adam. Adam remained still as Jasper tried to change the atmosphere around him.

"He must have a really high level of calmness," Alice whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Jasper asked.

"He is not showing any signs of nervousness," Alice answered.

"Why would he be nervous?" Jasper asked.

"You are changing his motions?" Alice questioned.

"No," Jasper answered. "Can I do that?"

"Now it is time we began," Adam smiled as he pulled out an old worn out leather diary. "First, are there any questions?"

"Yes, if you're a vampire why are your eyes so blue?" Alice asked now noticing.

"I am a vegetarian, like you," Adam explained. "My coven and I live on an island, and we use the animals from the sea. Any more questions?"

"Why are we here?" Jasper asked. "And where are you taking us?"

"Now I will began," Adam smiled holding up the book. "This is over one hundred years old, I wrote it down for my mate, in hopes I would see you again one day."

Edna Miller was born in 1883 to a family of migrant farmers that was in South Carolina at that time. She was unfortunate at birth in many ways. She was a female, who seemed to be rather unhealthy and she was now the thirteenth child. It was clear from birth she was desperately unwanted. She did not have a crib as a child, nor did she have any toys, those were considered a waist. They had children who could work to provide for, she could not work.

1888

"We will not be able to make it through the winter," Edna listen to her mother's voice as she slept on the wool cot between two of her sisters. She could over hear despite the loud wind pounding against the rickety door.

"I never thought it would come to this," Edna's father said sadly. "She is a cute girl who deserves better, the other can provide, she is nothing but a constant struggle to us."

"She will not bee seen as a struggle to another family, that desperately wants children," the father pointed out. "She deserves better, parents who won't see her as a burden. Tomorrow I will take her to New Orleans. They will provide her with what we can not."

"I just hate to do it," Edna's mother sighed. "It is for the best of the whole family those."

The next morning Edna remembered being served a hot breakfast, before the siblings that had to work. She than received a tight hug from her mother and older siblings as her father took her on a long wagon ride going straight to New Orleans. It was a strange city, crowded with people speaking in languages. Her father took her to a large cold stone building that had dark windows. Edna's father knocked on the door, and an older woman came out. "She's yours now."

"Sir, you have to sign some papers," The woman explained.

"I can't read or write," Edna's father explained. "Can't I just leave her here?"

"No," Edna cried. "Daddy don't leave me."

"Quiet!" her father shouted.

"Just mark here with an X," the woman handed him a small paper the man quickly marked it and ran out.

"Daddy," Edna ran to him.

"Get away from me," He yelled. "You are not my problem anymore."

"No," Edna cried as the woman's cold hands held Edna back.

Present Day

"Did she get adopted?" Alice asked listening to the sad story.

"No," Adam answered. "She was forced to learn how to grow up alone. When my mate was human, she knew how to be on her own, a lesson only taught the tough way."

"It is hard to believe, people will do that to their own," Alice seemed shocked. "Watching Nessie with Bella and Edward, I would not think that is possible."

"Humans are complex beings," Adam pointed out. "Next to us, their greatest predator is themselves. Some hurt people they love without a second thought.

"How did she become?" Jasper asked. "She lived in the south."

"We won't get to that part for awhile," Adam answered.

"How do you know me?" Jasper then asked.

"I was changed by the same woman who changed you," Adam explained. "I was a slave trying to runaway, and Marie caught me. You where suppose to kill me, but I made both you and her forget I existed."

"That is something your power can be used for," Jasper pointed out. "What I don't see is, what is the use of making Alice forget her visions?"

"You will see" Adam answered.

"How is Edna related to me?" Alice then asked.

"You will see," Adam answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why don't you like riding planes?" Jasper asked frustrated as they switch stops.

"I told you, too many humans" Adam answered.

"That I understand" Jasper went on. "But can't you just hold your breath."

"Then I won't be able to read" Adam answered.

"That won't be that big of a lost" Alice smiled. "Trust me. He can calm you down, if you let him."

"Alice, you keep saying that" Jasper pointed out. "But I can't change someone's feelings."

Alice than paused, then looked towards Adam "Your memory snatching is getting really annoying."

"Can't you just tell us how this Edna is related to us?" Jasper asked.

"Something's should be explain first, Alice." Adam said sadly. "Come, we gate a privet car this time."

1898

It was Edna's fifteen birthday when she deiced to do the bravest thing she had ever done in her life. "Are you crazy?" the older girl asked. "The police will find you in a matter of days."

"I don't care" Edna answered. "I can't stay here any longer, Cathy, come with me."

"I can't" Cathy said sadly. "I am sorry, you are on your own. I just can't you are not angry with me."

"Of, course not" Edna smiled. "I can never be angry with you."

"I will still help you" Cathy explained. "Just don't forget me."

"I won't" Edna then went to the back window as Cathy ran down stairs to the mistress.

"Mistress Snyder, one of the younger girls are sick." Cathy explained.

"I'll go check it out, I do not know how we are going to get rid of these girls if they keep getting sick on us." Mistress Snyder than ran up stairs as Edna ran down stairs opening the front door and running out to the dark streets. She then heard the voice of the cook "Get back here" she yelled as Edna kept on running. Edna never ran so fast in her life, she just kept on running and running thought the streets of New Orleans, she knew than felt a drop, it started to pour. Edna didn't care she was free and she wanted to remain free. Edna found an old abandon building and quickly ran and found a opening to a small cellar. She did not know who it belong to, but she went in their anyway shutting the door behind her.

The next morning, it was still raining, and she heard the family above talking about the girl that ran from the orphanage. Edna left before they knew she was in her basement. It was still raining, and she was still in the raged dress that she had fled the night before. It was then Edna realized she had made a mistake. She had nowhere to go, she did not want to go back to the orphanage, she could find her family but they did not want her.

"Excuse me, girl" A police offer stopped her before Edna had time to shiver. "Where are you heading?"

"To my job at the factory" Edna lied.

"Have you seen a girl running around here, she is about fifteen?" The offer asked. "She is missed desperately at the orphanage."

"No" Edna lied again.

"She is wanted, if you see her alert someone" the offer informed her.

"I will" Edna answered then left. Edna was about a mile away, when she saw a woman selling pastries. Edna was against stealing, but she had no choice. It was then after Edna had just lied and stole, she knew she was in the jungle. She had to loose all moral value to survive. The woman who looked impoverished didn't even notice Edna taking food from her cart.

Later that Night

It hailed that afternoon, Edna could not find shelter anywhere. She was walking the empty streets in till a woman yelled. "Hey girl, do got anywhere to go?" Edna looked up and shook her head.

"You can come in here" Edna was grateful that someone had shown mercy on the cold hail streets.

The woman that offered Edna some shelter, lived in a rackety apartment above a saloon. She met Edna at the front door. She was a dark skinned woman, that was a tiny thing, she was very skinny with a large face and bucked teeth. "Your that girl who fled the orphanage last night?" she said when she came to the door.

"I don't blame you, they can be real mean from what I hear" the woman smiled. "Call me, Mary."

"Thank you, Miss Mary" Edna came into the empty bar shivering. "I'm Edna."

"Well come on up, Miss Edna, you seem to be freezing, child" Mary welcomed Edna in. "Bart, I we have a guest."

"As long as she is gone before night fall" the man yelled.

"We can put her to work" Mary smiled warmly. "How would you like a job."

"As what?" Edna asked.

"We are always in need of waitresses." Mary answered.

"Thank you, so much" Edna smiled.

Present Day

"Is that where you fond her?" Jasper asked.

"No," Adam answered. "I found her in Mississippi, she stayed there those."

"At least she got her freedom" Alice smiled.

"No, she did find the only human who ever loved her those." Adam went on looking at Alice. "Besides someone else."

"Who?" Alice asked.

"I will tell you later" Adam answered.

"What did she do?" Jasper asked.

"The train will be stopping soon, its sunny, get your umbrellas." Adam answered ignoring Adam's questions. "We are heading to an abandon beach I am getting thirsty."

"You will see when we get to the beach." Adam answered.

"How did you find her?" Jasper asked.

"I will tell you later." Adam answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am starting to get use to life without my visions" Alice mentioned as the train pulled up to a station in Eugene, Oregon.

"Don't, you won't have to go for long." Adam responded as he gave Alice and Jasper two black large umbrellas. "Good thing it's windy out, I belive Esme packed your swim suits."

"She did" Jasper checked the trunks. "Why?"

"We are going to the beach." Adam answered. "We are going to swim to our destination. Adam than grabbed his suitcase, and led them out to the train deck.

"How are we going to swim with our stuff?" Alice asked. "I got good clothes in some of these."

"Don't worry" Adam explained to them. "They will be taken care of. Come on lets go, I need to find a place to look at the map."

"He's taking forever" Alice whispered to Jasper as they watched him struggle with the maps. Adam looked to be around twenty, and he was not blending in with humans at all. He was having the hardest time reading the map, he kept turning it, it kept blowing in his face. It was quite comical to watch. This was their chance to escape, as Adam struggled, they kept walking in till they where out of his sight.

"When do you think he will notice?" Alice asked.

"By the time he figures with the map, we should be on a flight back home." Jasper answered. "I am never going on a train again."

"Let's call a cab so we can get to the air port, figure out the next flight to Seattle." Alice said as she raised her hand, then a bright yellow cab came over at a fast speed letting them in.

"Air port, please" Jasper told him. Then the cab driver turned, he was an Asian vampire with black hair that was tied in a bun over his pale skin, along with his swirling blue eyes. "You aren't going anywhere?" as he looked at Alice. "And it is nice to finally meet you."

"Haruto" Adam smiled greeting his vampire friend. "Caught them just on time."

"That is what comes with being a tracker." Haruto smiled at Alice and Jasper. "I am a member of his coven. I warned him you might exscape, of course most people don't leave him after he uses his gift. You haven't changed much, have you Alice."

Adam then looked at Alice firmly. "Haruto, don't bring that up now." Adam ordered. "I thought you liked being able to know the future."

"I had visions again, once you left" Alice pointed out. "So you have not effected me with your power permit."

"I have Alice" Adam said sadly. "You don't know it. I am afraid I will have to do it again."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"I been searching you for too long now" Adam explained. "I fear I may have to take the one person's memory for you to stay with me."

"Jasper" Alice said scared shaking his arm. "He is starting to scare me."

Jasper then looked at her with an eye brow raise and asked "What are you talking about lady?"

AT THE BEACH

"Now we will listen to the next part of our story." Adam smiled as he open the journal at an abandon cloudy beach.

"Make it quick" Alice demanded, she didn't know she was capable of being this angry.

"Before I continue, I need to explain, when a human much like Edna, they get confused with what love is" Adam explained. "People take advantage of their desperation. Now let me began."

1900

Don Walker was a handsome man, with sleek brown hair, and brown eyes. He had a smooth face with a cunning smiled. He walked into the bar that Edna, now seventeen was working. She came down where a bright shiny skirt, and a low cut top. It was considered provocative at that time, but Edna made more tips that way.

"Can I help you" Edna asked when she saw Don Walker for the first time.

"I would like a drink" He smiled lovingly. "Shot of whiskey."

"It will take a minute" Edna answered the poured it for him quickly. "Anything else"

"Yourself" Done answered.

"Sorry, not for sale" Edna answered blushing.

"Not enough money in the world" Done said happily. "You are too beautiful."

"I tell you what" Edna smiled. "I get off work at sunrise, we can meet then."

"Fine with me" Done answered.

ONE MONTH LATER

"Why do you seem so happy?" Mary asked as Edna headed downstairs.

"Meeting Done" Edna answered.

"Have fun" Mary smiled "But not too much fun"

"I will" Edna answered and headed out.

"You look lovely as always" Don said happily.

"You do too" Edna blushed again.

"Edna, I have something to tell you" Don sighed. "I'm in love with you"

"Me" Edna smiled. "You love me"

"I have to leave and head out to Atlanta and before I do that, we should get married." Done pointed out bluntly.

"I do too" Edna agreed happily. They did get married, it was a simple wedding, it took place in the bar Edna once worked. Mary was the maid of honor, and that very afternoon they were headed to Atlanta.

PRESENT DAY

"What happened when she got to Mississippi" Alice asked.

"We will save that for another time." Adam closed the book. "Right now, we need to go hunting."

"How, nothing out here." Alice pointed out.

"We are swimming form this next point" Adam answered. "You know how to swim"

"I do" Alice looked up as Adam looked back. A picture came to Alice's mine at that moment, she was near a creek in the water and swimming. She was smaller then, a child. "Yes, I can swim"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Was that your first whale, Alice?" Haruto asked.

"Yes" Alice answered as they came up to an unknown island. She then took out her compact to check her eye colors. They have become this strange ocean blue color. It had to be from drinking the whale's blood. "That was actually quite fun."

"My mate prefers the hammer head sharks." Haruto explained. "You will meet her soon."

"Speaking of mates" Alice hissed as Adam came back on shore, followed by Jasper who looked at her cluelessly.

"I didn't know we could breath under water" He came up to Alice excitingly. "But I have to say, I thought I saw a group of vampires while we were down there." Alice hated Adam for keeping her this way, she now knew why Carlisle and Esme had forced her on this journey to meet Adam's mate. He was a very powerful vampire. Even Chelsea couldn't undo the emotional ties he could.

"Ready for the next story" Adam asked sitting down.

"Ready, to meet your mate and get my husband's memory back." Alice answered, she somewhat figure it was her own fault. He warned her, he would take something precious away. Now Jasper did not have a clue who she was.

1900

"Don" Edna woke up after her first night in Alanta, she could hear him talking to a man outside.

"Edna" Don yelled for me.

"Tom, you did well" The man smiled looking at Edna. "I'll take her from here."

"No" Edna screamed as a group of men grabbed Edna. It turned out Don's real name was Tom, and he saw a profit in Edna and it was not something you found from the store. He forced her to live in a house, and work for him. She only worked their for a mounth, in till Edna had enough.

"Where am I going?" Edna yelled.

"To Alantia" The man answered. "You are going to Madam Betsy's house, and work for her."

A few months later

"Edna" Madam Betsy called Edna from her rundown room.

"Yes, Madam Betsy" Edna started as she came down the stairs tiredly.

"A customer on Decatur street has requested you for the night" Madam Besty explaned.

"Why doesn't he come here" Edna asked.

"Because he has paid me extra." Madam answered. "Now one of the men will escort you over, and you will come back the next morning."

"Yes, madam" Edna answered.

That night

Edna found at least four hundred grand in his wallet. She placed that down too, she then got dressed in her 'ordinary clothes.' The clothes Madam Betsy made her and the other girls wear when they where going to a customer's house. So people would not know who they really were. Edna then left the man, who played for the whole night. She then went to the train station. It was their she snucked away.

"I would like a train ticket." Edna told the officer keeping a distance.

"Where" The man asked. Edna did not know. Don would be in New Orleans, still haunting for women like her.

"Where would you like to go miss" The man asked impatiently. Edna was silant.

"What can this amount get me too?" Edna asked.

"The furthest this can take you is Bolilix, Mississippi." The woman answered.

"I'll go there" Edna nodded.

Present Day

"What happen?" Alice asked.

"That should be saved for another time." Adam answered.

"It doesn't make since" Alice started. "Why would he Don say he love her and betray her like that."

"Don, never loved her, and Edna never knew what love was." Adam explained. "That was how he lored her in. That is another thing about humans, people say things they don't mean all the time. Just to get other humans to act a certin way."

"I have been around humans a lot" Alice pointed out. "And very rarely I see them act like this."

"Maybe you haven't been around them as much as you thought" Adam pointed out to Alice as Jasper came up from behind her.

"I have to hand it, your mate was quite brave as a human being" Alice said looking down.

"You seem anxious to meet her." Adam smiled. "That is good."

"I am anxious to get my husband's memory back." Alice corrected him looking at Jasper, still stunned by how shiny his skin was.

"Jasper" Alice called.

"Miss, I scared." Jasper spoke fast. "What if we die at here?"

"We won't" Haruto said. "Come on we have someone to meet at the next island."

"I hope it's Edna" Alice said to herself as they swam to the next island.

A Couple Hours Later

"There is a storm coming" Alice yelled as they reached the island.

"Right this way" Haruto yelled looking far to see cloudy storms. They then came to a small island in the distance, it had two female vampires from far off. One had a pale round moon face with native Hawaiian complexion, she had dark black hair that went to her waist, and a pink flower on her right ear, along with the strange blue eyes. She wore a colorful bright orange dress. The other was shorter, had beautiful golden brown skin tone along with a red tilaka on her forhead. She was wearing a bright green sari with golden trims. They both had strange blue eyes, smiling at Alice.

"Kalena" Haruto went to the Hawaiian vampire, to embraced her. "They came."

"Good, I knew Carlisle was willing to help his former patient." Kalena smiled to Adam and Jasper.

"You must be Alice" Kalena stopped her as they hugged. "Oh, come here, its been a long time."

"It is great to finally meet you"the Indian vampire hugged Alice. "I'm Chetana, I am the one who arranged for this."

"Who's Carlisle" Jasper asked as Alice felt frushrated with this.

"Why didn't Carlisle ever say anything." Alice asked as it thunder in the distance.

"Come" Kalena called. "We need to get out of the rain."

The group of vampires flew up to a small tree house in the center of the island. It was still daylight, but the storm had started. They had enough light they could see.

"I was very wise in my human life, that is what strengthen in my vampire life." Chetana expalained. "The Voltari ask for my advice. Carlisle had come to me, long before coming to the new world. I will tell you the next part of the story." She then took the book from Adam. "Now, Alice" Chetana pulled out a letter form the book. "This was written by Carilie, he wrote it for this occasion, I will read it out loud."

1900

I had just moved to Bolixi. I was finishing up my shift at the hospital and getting ready to head up to my apartment. That was when I saw this teenage girl, sitting alone in the street. I knelt down to check on her, she had fainted. So I picked her up and took her to my apartment.

I chose to live in the poorer tenement. The truth was I didn't need much room and I came to assistants to the people who lived there. I didn't mind taking care of her, because I didn't have anything else in my life, besides my work. I laid her on my sofa, because I didn't have a bed to examin the girl on. I could tell she had been through a lot that night. I found several scars and beat marks on her. I then took out the stethoscope from my tiny black bag to examine her, that was when I checked her fingers and realize how much she has been through.

"Who are you" The girl's eyes flinched at me.

"I'm Doctor Cullen" I introduce myself.

"I'm Edna Byron, what do you want with me?" She asked scared. i couldn't blame her for being scared.

"I found you passed out on the street" I answered. "You should be more carful in your condition."

"My condition" She blinked. She didn't even no.

"You don't know" I sighed. "Your pregnant."

"No, that can't be" the girl breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry, but you are" I informed her. I could tell, where ever she was from, it was not a good place. "Is there anyone I can contact."

"No" Edna answered crying. "I don't even have a place to go." Then she told me her life story, which I am sure you heard by now.

"I will help you find a place" I informed her. "Don't worry, it will all be find." I then notice the sun rise, so I went to shut the blinds.

"Why does your skin sparkle?" She asked.

"Reaction to handling medicines." I lied her. "Do you want me to get you anything?" She fell back asleep.

A couple months later

"Thank you" Edna smiled as her belly showed. "It is really nice place you got me."

"Its not much" I looked around the apartment, I wouldn't mind someone living with me for a change. However, a vampire's apartment is not the safeiest place to raise the child. "It will do for you and your baby. I will be down stairs, so if you need me."

"Can I still come and visit?" Edna asked.

"Sure, I am always welcoming company, expeacally when I am on the floor below you." I answered, company was always welcome.

"Can I ask one favor of you" Edna started as she turned to me.

"Sure, anything you want" I answered.

"Can you teach me to read?" Enda blinked at me.

"Sure, since you and I both take night shifts where we work. That should be no problem. Just not on days I hunted." I answered her as she pulled out a small book. _'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'_ by Lewis Carroll, I murrmered the book out loud.

"I found it on the street." Edna explained then pointed to the brown hair girl on the front cover. "That is what my baby will look like."

Present Day

"Why didn't Carlisle tell me this?" Alice asked Adam, "When I went with you."

"Because, he knew it is important that we tell you" Adam answered as the rain continued to pour through the sunset. "Now the next letter, is written by her for you." Adam then handed Alice another letter.

April 1st, 1901

I remember the day very well, the day my daughter was born. I was getting ready for my job at the mill, when the pain came. I screamed for help, thinking no one could hear me. Someone did, it was Dr. Cullen. I thought he would be sleeping, he took me down to his apartment. I screamed. He explained the baby is coming out the wrong way, and he would have to turn it around.

He took out his black bag, and give me anisette so I could sleep. I didn't want to have my baby at the hospital, considering their prejudices towards unwed mothers at that time. I wanted my child to be born, only as welcome. I went to sleep, then I woke up.

"Dr. Cullen" I said as I woke up, I heard a cry at that moment.

"You did well" He came down with my child wrapped in a blanket. "Congratulations, you had a girl."

"A girl" I smiled as I held her for the first time. I looked at her gentle face as she stared at me.

"She is perfectly healthy." Dr. Cullen informed me. "I have to go make a house call, you will be fine, here." He then touched her head. "Have decided on a name."

"Mary Alice" I answered. Mary Alice, seemed perfect. Mary, in honor of the woman who became like my mother. Alice, because she was like the Alice, I read about finding her way home.

Present Day

"Where had I heard that name before?" Alice asked as Adam looked down guilty.

"I will give that back to you, when its time." Adam answered.

"Do you mind giving me back my husband?" Alice asked.

"Sure" Adam answered, then looked towards Jasper.

"Alice" Jasper looked towards her.

"Jasper" Alice screamed running to Jasper.

"What happen" He asked.

"You forgot about me" Alice answered as she gave him a kiss.

"Alice, we should go with him." Jasper then said. "I know about Edna, but I think that she should be the one to tell you."

"Carlisle sent a gift for you" Chetana said pulling out a small brown photo, in a glass purple frame. "His wife picked out the frame."

"Look" Jasper smiled showing the picture of a faded blondish-brown hair woman, around eighteen holding a tiny tan skin baby. "It is beautiful" He kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright, when do we go to the next stop?" Alice asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Do You Know Me 6

"When did Carlisle leave?" Alice asked as the sun rose from the beach causing all their skins to sparkle.

"Adam" Chetana spoke firmly. "Alice has asked you a questioned."

"Edna explained it in the letter" Adam answered. He looked towards the sunset, realizing he had traveled with Alice and Jasper for the length of a whole day. Yet, he had not bring himself to give back something he should of never taken.

"Read the rest of the letter, from Edna." Kalena answered as her and Haruto enjoyed the softness of the sand between their toes. Alice took the letter out of her pocket and unfolded it.

Christmas 1908

"Dr. Cullen" Mary smiled as he open the door. "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" Dr. Cullen smiled. "Come in, I was hoping you would come sometime today."

Mary ran in excitedly showing off her new coat as I came in shortly after her. "Oh, you know we wouldn't leave you down here alone on Christmas"

"I was hoping you wouldn't, I got Mary a present." Dr. Cullen said as he help me take my coat off. "How was the dinner?"

"Delicious, we got turkey, and stuffing, and" Mary started.

"I'm sure it was good" Dr. Cullen interrupted her. "Did Santa Clause bring you anything good?" Mary then showed her a new coat along with a new pair of mittens.

"They look lovely, I got something for you too." Dr. Cullen then handed Mary a tiny present.

"Thank you I know, I will love this book" Mary grinned.

"You didn't have too" I said nervously. I didn't understand how she knew it was a book back then.

"I don't have a family, so let me spoil yours." He asked kindly of me, as Mary ripped open the book.

"'_Grimm's Fairy Tales'_ Mary read slowly. "Thank you, thank you ,Dr. Cullen, can I read it to you." She asked.

"Sure, I enjoy your reading" he answered. She has been reading to him for quite sometime now.

"Mary, don't you have something for Dr. Cullen" I asked her.

She then pulled out of her pocket a tiny homemade brown scarf.

"Thank you, and my favorite color" He then looked towards me. "I will be needing this soon. Now lets get reading our days our numbered."

"What makes you say that" I asked.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that" he looked towards me. "I'm moving"

"Why" Mary asked.

"They built a new hospital in Columbus" Dr. Cullen explained.

"Won't you be lonely" I asked him.

"Yes, but its something I need to do." Dr. Cullen answered. "Price you pay when your married to your work, I am sure Biloxi will get along without me. You will do well" He looked towards me. "And I expect you to stay in school" He smiled towards Mary.

"I will miss you" Mary sighed. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Dr. Cullen" Mary looked towards him. "I'll see you again one day, I am sure of it."

Present Day

"What was Carlisle reaction?" Jasper asked. "When you told him about Edna becoming a vampire?"

"He was shocked at first" Adam answered. "Then became more shocked when I pointed out."

"Pointed out what?" Alice asked.

"This is where my confession comes in." Adam answered. "Nighttime is coming. We won't swim the rest of the way."

"How do you suppose we get there" Jasper asked.

Haruto and Kalena then pulled up with a speed boat. "Hop on" he smiled. They all slowly got on as Haruto started at a fast speed. "You know humans never take these things on the ocean."

"They have more to worry about" Kalena pointed out. "All we do is mess up our hair."

Alice ignored them and yelled. "What do you have to confess to me?"

"I tell you now" Adam answered. "The whole story this time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

July 1909

I was a nomad then, coming to the town of Biloxi, Mississippi. That was when I first caught a sniff of that sweet sense. It was human, I came over a rickety building and could hear her singing. I watched as she turned off the lamp. I made her my pray. I caught her walking out to open the window of her hot apartment to let fresh air in to her sleeping child. That was when I attacked; I was going to kill her.

I slowly took in her fresh blood, as she looked up at me. As I was about to kill her, I felt a full fresh force brush against me breaking my concentration. I looked over to see a child hitting me. I left the human hoping to finish her later, and went for the child. The child kicked me yelling "Get away from her." I pushed the child back as she started to cry. I then heard a cry, "I'm burning," she cried. "Help, I'm burning." I looked over, and fell in love with her then. I could not kill her, I let my venom become a part of her.

"Girl" I said to the child. "What's your name?"

"Mary Alice" the girl answered. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Not anymore" I answered. "What's your mother's name?"

"Edna" the girl answered. "Why is she crying?"

"Stay back" I ordered her. The girl refused to leave her mother.

"I'll be right back" I smiled to Mary the next day as Haruto and

I walked along the streets, I knew Edna could no longer raise her daughter, I had to make other arrangements for the child. I ran out onto the streets of Biloxi where I passed a general store that was in a nicer neighborhood then the child was living in. I found a sigh. "BRANDONS GENERAL STORE" in it was a man and a woman holding a girl who looked to be at least two years younger than Mary. I walked in, they seemed like good people to me.

"Hello, are you Mr. Brandon" I asked him.

"yes" He smiled. "I own the general store, may I help you."

"That is a lovely girl you have" I committed looking over at the girl.

"Cynthia" He smiled. "We just adopted her a year ago."

"You adopt" My eyebrow went up.

"Yes, we are thinking of adopting another, Cynthia needs an older sister" Mr. Brandon explaned. I left then.

The next day, Edna woke up. Her eyes blood red, Mary looked at them. "Mommy, what's wrong" I could tell she was thirsty, the red in her eyes glared. I grabbed the child, she could smell her.

"No" Mary screamed. I then took Mary, and left her at the Brandon.

"Where's mommy" Mary demanded as I came to the Brandon's house.

"She is not your mother anymore" I said quickly. Then I looked at her, and the memory of her mother was gone. I knocked on the door, and Mrs. Brandon answered seeing Mary alone. She let her in right away. "Come in child, tell me who are you?"

"Mary Alice" the girl answered.

"Where is your mother?" the girl asked.

"I don't know" Mary answered. That was when she became Mary Alice Brandon.

Present

"Where had I heard that name before?" Alice asked as Adam as Jasper's eyes widen.

"You will see" Adam answered.

"Did Edna forget her daughter?" Alice asked.

"No" Adam answered. "As you can see from her story, her gift is determination, she never forgets anything and never gives up on anything. When she is determine she is determine. It was determination that made Edna a vegetation vampire like you. She did slip on sailor's in rowboats, but she was determine to see her daughter again.

"That was how she met me" Kalena smiled. "I caught her sucking blood from a dolphin one day, we became friends quickly. She told me of her daughter. I became a vegetarian through her."

"Did Edna ever come to see her?" Alice asked as Jasper took a deep breath.

"What is it Jasper?" Haruto asked.

"Edna is" Jasper asked.

"Come on, we have to get to another island, your family is waiting for you on the one after the next." Adam glared at Jasper and they went on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next island they went to was completely barren. It was a newly formed island with nothing on it. It was pretty those. They were surrounded by blue seas; they crawled up quickly simply because they couldn't swim anymore.

"Did I ever tell you, she was the one who changed me?" Kalena started as she stared at Alice.

"No" Alice answered.

"She did," Kalena smiled. "I was traveling on a ship and I fell overboard in the middle of a storm. She was hunting then, and she found me and changed me. She knew I would be special, because she heard me telling stories and how I could picture it in another person's mind."

"She was right" Haruto said as she kissed Kalena on the cheek.

"Did she go back?" Alice asked. "To her other daughter."

"She needed to control herself first." Kalena answered. "Adam went back those, even those he shouldn't have."

"It was a mistake" Adam said sadly. "I'm sorry, Alice. This next part won't be easy for you to hear."

"Then why tell her?" Jasper asked. "Just give it back to her."

"Give what back?" Alice asked looking at Adam.

"Not without explanation." Chetana said. "That is the best way."

"Should I tell her what happen?" Adam asked as he came to shore.

"Yes" Chetana answered. "Tell her now."

October 1916

"Mary, Mrs. May wants two pounds of brown sugar and a dozen eggs, deliver it to her" Mary Brandon said as she sat sunbathing on the roof with her sister Cynthia.

"Mary, Mrs. May wants two pounds of sugar and a dozen eggs, deliver it to her" Mrs. Brandon yelled from the shop below.

"Mary, you are so easy at predicting things." Cynthia committed as Mrs. Brandon came running up the stairs.

"That is because everything is so predictable" Mary laughed with her sister. "Any minuet mother is going to tell us to quit chatting and get back to work."

"What are you two chatting about?" Mrs. Brandon came in. "We have work to do."

"Yes, mother" The two girl said quietly as the girls came back in to go on with their chores. That was when I noticed her; she seemed so happy with her life, and living with the Brandon's. I don't know why I interrupted it. I notice her then, she was fully grown. She had reached the age of sixteen; she had her mother's former brown eyes along with long brown hair. She was short, but beautiful, I had grown to view her as my daughter then. She went down stairs to take the package from her parent's general's store, and deliver it to them. It was raining that day; I followed her through the streets that day.

As she walked back, I waited for the perfect moment; it was unfair the child did not remember her mother. SO I give her memory back to her, that day. Mary paused in the middle of the street she paused, she remembered. She remembered what happened. She remembered me trying to kill her mother, "Don't kill her, get away" Mary kept saying to herself. "Don't kill her." She screeched.

"Mary, are you alright" Cynthia came up to her sister. "Come on, mother is waiting for you."

"She's burning" Mary said quietly. "She needs help, she's burning."

"No one is burning" Cynthia explained.

"Yes, she is burning" Mary screamed as the entire street of Biloxi paused to look at Mary. "Now, she wants to drink my blood."

"Mary" Mrs. Brandon came up to her daughter. "What's wrong?"

"I'm having premonitions" Mary shook.

"Come home my dear" Mrs. Brandon placed her arm around her daughter.

"No" Mary screamed. "Mother, you're burning"

"I'm not burning" Mrs. Brandon calmed her daughter down.

"You are and you want to kill me." Mary screamed backing away.

"Mary, calm down" Cynthia said as the crowd came around her. "Mother, I think she is having premonitions." Mary then fainted.

"What are we going to do?" Mr. Brandon asked. "We can't keep her, not with this happening"

"We have no choice, poor dear, they are coming for her." I watched as two men came for Mary, they put her in a straight jacket and took her away.

Present Day

"Oh, my" Alice looked at Adam shocked. "Why did you do that to her?"

"I felt bad she couldn't remember her mate." Adam answered.

"Did you think of the reasons she shouldn't" Jasper asked.

"No" Adam answered. "I didn't"

"How did your mate react?" Alice asked.

"She forgave me, eventually" Adam answered.

"We all rushed right over there" Kalena explained. "She got a job there actually. Can I tell the rest?"

"Yes," Adam answered.

"It was before I met him." Kalena pointed to Haruto then looked over at Alice and Jasper. "I wasn't a newborn, but I was still young. I did have enough control to help Edna those. She kind of became the leader of the coven, even those Adam was around longer" Kalena laughed. "That was before we join Chetana's coven. I'll tell you the rest Alice."

February 1920

I was on the roof of a large building, my eyes where vampire amber and I was traveling in the state of Mississippi. I came to a large building that stood like a bell tower. It was a cold gray building, so different from the building at home. It had a clock tower on the side and a barbwire fence around it. I climb to the building, and went to a window, where my mother, Edna, waited for me.

"Did you get it for her?" Edna asked me as I give her a jug of clean water.

"Mother, why don't you just change her?" I asked.

"I'm going to wait, who knows she may just get out of this nut house." Edna informed me as we held our breaths and went down stairs. Adam, who is also known as the janitor for the asylum waited for us.

"They are treating" Adam said sadly as we came to the hospital. He had a job there, since he was the one who could control himself the most. Edna and I then slide through the pipes, and down to one of the treatment rooms. I saw Mary there, her hair was short, and through the treatment her voice was raised high when she talked. I watched as they strapped her to a bed.

"Don't worry, Mary, dear" The doctor said as he placed headphones to her head. "Pretty soon we'll get rid of all those unpleasant dreams." Edna knew she was talking about her. We watched as they give her a shock treatment.

Later Edna came to a bed that had straps to it; she woke up that sweet brown hair girl, with cut hair. "Mary" She slid slowly as Mary flittered her eyes.

"Mother" Mary smiled looking at Edna.

"Sh" Edna hushed her. "I brought you something"

"Water" Mary asked. "I'm good at predicting things, are you going to take me away soon"

"Not yet" Edna answered. She did not want her daughter to be a monster like she was. "Will you come and see my tomorrow."

"Of, course, Alice" Edna answered.

"Mother, they made me bleed today" Mary told me as she should a cut in her finger; Edna held her breath and yelled. "Adam"

"Come, Edna, we have to go" Adam then pulled Edna away before she could cause any harm to her daughter.

Edna met me on the clock tower of that building "I need to go hunting tomorrow" Edna explained. "She bleeds in front of me, so she will be remembering the time I tried to kill her." Edna explained. "I want you to watch her. I saw a vampire man change a girl a couple days ago, so watch out."

"Yes, mother" I answered. "She is my sister; I'll take care of her."

The next day, it was windy and cloudy, but still nice enough to go outside. I kept my distance, as I watched Mary. Then I smelled a strange scent in the woods, it was two other vampires. They were hungry, so I ran to Adam who was sweeping the steps watching Mary in the court yard "There are other vampire's here"

"How many?" Adam asked.

"Two" I answered. "One is a newborn."

"Make sure they stay away from Mary, explain to them the boundaries." Adam answered. "I will be down in a minute."

Mary stood in the courtyard staring at the empty field as they came, I could tell they were hungry. They came together, a redhead newborn, with her mate a blond ugly looking vampire. "Excuse, me" I stopped them. "This territory has been clam."

"I'm sorry" The male started. "I am teaching her how to hunt" He smiled towards the red head. "This place has lots of people who disappear, so it would be a good place for her first meal."

"No, it wouldn't" I explained. "It has been claim, I ask you go elsewhere?"

"Fine" The male answered as the wind blew Mary's hair.

"That one" James closed his eyes and went after Mary. Adam came out then, "Get Mary, away, no one is looking"

"Come on, Mary" I grabbed her and placed her around my back gentility. She looked at me confused as I grabbed her placed her on my back and ran up to the roof. Adam stared at James, and his newly formed companion. They both blinked and went away. "Kalena, bring her back down" Adam ordered as Mary looked at me confused.

"That vampire is a tracker" Adam explained. "I made them both forget about Mary, but James will still be attracted to her scent. He will come back for her in the night."

"Anything we can do?" I asked.

"Get Edna, we have to find a way that James can't find her" Adam ordered me. "They will be looking for her, so put her back. I will keep her safe in till Edna comes back."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I was flying today" Mary kept yelling the doctor. "You can't control me, he is going to come after you." The doctors held on tight as they forced Mary into a straight jacket and was doing some kind of shock therapy to calm her down. Mary kept trying to fight them off as they then drugged her. I watched from a distance as Adam checked out of work and waited for Edna to come home. I met her in the usual spot on the roof.

"What's wrong?" Edna asked noticing my face.

"Nomads came today, while Mary was in the yard, the wind blew." I explained. "Adam made them forget, but the male was a tracker."

"He's going to come after her again." Edna finished my sentence as I nodded. "He hunts here a lot."

"Why doesn't he hunt one of the employees, why my daughter" Edna sighed. "How long do you think it will be?"

"A couple hours" I answered. "That is what Adam predicted."

"Then we'll kill him" Edna seemed firmly.

"No, you can't do that, he has a mate, she will revenge his death and kill us all. Including Mary." Adam interrupted. "You only have one option. We must get her out of there, I can then make him forget. I have to ask, when it comes between her life or her soul which will it be."

"Her life or her soul" I asked Edna. "Keep in mind, even if James doesn't get her, you'll loose her eventually."

"Her future as a human is this" Adam pointed out to Edna. "This will be her human life."

"Not if I can help it" Edna took a deep breath. "Wait for the doctor's to leave, we'll get her out. I'll take her far, so no one will here her. Change her there." Then I looked up. That vampire was their again, ready to feed on Mary.

"Kalena, come in with me, I want you to take a lock of Mary's hair and lead him away." I ordered her.

We snuck into the building, Mary was sleeping peacefully when we came. Together we used our strength to cut open the jacket, Mary still slept, she was peaceful when her eyes flittered open. "I knew you would come and get me."

"Always good at predicting things, don't worry, honey, we are getting you out of here." Edna smiled at her as she looked at me. "Grab the scissors." I went to get the scissors and Edna then cut her long brown hair and handed the locks to me. We heard a noise. "He is on the side. Take the hair, he'll smell her on you. We'll get away far enough that he'll never find her. Make him think you had her."

I nodded and ran.

Present

"So you didn't change her" Alice looked up at her.

"Alice, can't you see?" Jasper looked at her. "Remember your research"

"No, she doesn't" Adam explained.

"Why hasn't the Voltari gone after you?" Jasper interrupted. "You made me forget about her, they could really use you."

"If was in the Voltari I could make them take over." Adam laugh. "I made them forget members of the gurds."

"Anyway if he made the Voltari forget, then it would be heck in our world." Chetana laughed. "I have to go."

"Where are we going?" Alice asked him.

"To meet your family" Chetana said. "Don't worry, you'll see the rest of them soon."

"Ready to swim?" Adam asked. "Your family will be at the next island."

Later

Adam led Alice and Jasper up to an island, it was beautiful. Filled with white sandy beaches, and magnificent colorful flowers, and a clear blue sky along with the sounds of birds and monkeys in the distance. Adam led them up to a house on the beach, it was a white house with green shutters and a simple rose vain though out the house. Alice looked up shocked by who she saw. Emmett was sitting on the pourch with a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. He jumped with excitement and ran inside.

"They are here" he shouted then out came Carlisle, Esme, followed by Edward and Bella, then Rosalie, Rensemee and even Jacob was there. They all came out running on the beach to hug Alice and Jasper. Both Alice and Jasper couldn't help but feel excited, she then notice Chetana slip away to the side and greeted a female vampire that starred at Alice form a distance.

"Come on" Adam said interrupting the reunion. "I wanted your family here, for the rest of the story."

They came inside and Kalena had a rush of shock. "My house" She muttered "Its so clean."

"We figured you appreciated a little tiding up" Esme came in.

"Yes, thankyou" Kalena smiled back.

"Esme, I am carouse, how are you and Adam's mate getting along?" Haruto asked.

"We were a little resentful to each other at first" Esme admitted. "But we came to terms, with one common thing" She then smiled towards Alice.

"What was that?" Alice asked confused.

"You don't know" Bella looked at him. "I thought you were going to."

"Haven't gotten that far yet" Adam answered. "I wanted you to be here when I finally give back what I took from you. First, I would like to apologize to Alice's siblings for making them forget. It was just to show my powers."

They were all silent.

"Next, I would like to apologize to Jacob and your pack for that slight amnesia episode." Adam looked over.

"You where just using it for protection" Jacob said. "Besides, your eyes weren't red, so we weren't too worried about you."

"Alright, can you go on with the story" Emmett asked. "Edna has been keeping us updates, but would you tell us the rest."

"And we all want to see what happens when we give back what you took." Edward said as he put his arms around Bella.

"Besides, Alice deserves to meet." Rosalie started.

"Aunt Rosalie" Ressesme interrupted. "Adam, tell your story."

1920

Edna placed Mary on her back and carefully claimed up the hospital wall and went out the window. She then woke her. "Mary, hold on tight." Mary clung onto Edna as she jumped to the ground and landed on the other side of the barbwire fence, where I waited for her.

"Kalena went east," I explained "there is a faire leaving coming from the river tomorrow morning."

"How long will it take the humans to get there?" She asked me.

"Three days." I answered. "If we get her on the fairies, then James will never find her."

We got to the river in less than an hour, we could see the fairy coming. It was just minutes away, we watch the light come as the moon reflected on the water. "Mary, your free." Edna smiled.

"Free" Mary smiled.

"Yes, no one is going to hurt you again" I smiled at Mary.

"Free" Mary sounded so hopeful, I could tell she was bursting with joy by the smile on her face. We heard the faire honk as the lights of it came closer. Then we heard a laugh above us.

"You, think I'm that easy to trick" We looked up, he was right there. James, his eyes hungry towards Mary, "I'm sorry, that human smells too good, she is the best I ever smelled. That other vampire, tried to make me think I already ate her. That was when I remembered her face."

"Don't touch her" Edna yelled as Kalena came running beside us. "He discovered our trick."

"No, human can get away from me." James smiled as he ran towards us.

"This one will." Edna grabbed her and held her head close to her chest.

"She's going to die anyway." James pointed out. "I think I'll be doing her a favor, did you really think those humans would keep her away from the loony bin with her having premonitions like that? She'll be wanted tomorrow, imagine what they do to her now? They would lock her in there for life. She would be better off dead. Just give her to me, I'll make it quick for you."

Edna then ran to the bank, Kalena and I went with her. "Don't worry, you'll get thirty eventually. You are going to have to leave her to keep her alive." James smiled.

"Edna, you can't give in" Kalena saw the dilemma in Edna's eyes. "We fought too long, we must get going"

"Is he going to kill me?" Mary asked. "I don't care, at least I'm still free."

"Mary" Edna gazed at her daughter. "I'm sorry, hold still."

"Adam, Kalena, promise to pull me away." Edna looked at us, we became confused. She then grabbed Mary's hand and sank her teeth into the very flesh she created in her human life. We watched as Mary cried out in pain and as Edna tasted the sweet human blood she once shared.

"Edna" Kalena and I then grabbed her, we could hear a high pitch shout. "I'm burning, mother, I'm burning, what did you do to me?"

"You didn't" James yelled looking at us as Mary laid in pain. "You didn't, you all will pay for that"

"Adam, watch her" Edna ordered. "This is my fight."

"Edna, don't" I begged her.

"We are just going to get him away from her, he wants to kill use, Kalena and I are going to kill him." Edna ordered me.

"Edna, what if you get killed?" I asked scared.

"Then you will be her surviving parent" Edna answered.

"Edna don't" I begged.

"One of us has to be there" Edna explained. "Kalena is going to take safe shelter somewhere else, we need to have someone there when she wakes up."

I waited, and watch the fairrie passed, I saw James's memories chasing her. I felt like a coward, as my mate went to fight against him alone. I then watch Kalena, sneak behind him. The sun rose the next morning, I waited as I crawled in a bush with her to hide form the humans. It started to rain, I heard her mumbling. This was my fault her life ended this way, why she was in so much pain. I changed her mother which had traumatized her that made her go to the asylum. I was the reason she suffered so much in her human life, my mate give her life, making her my daughter. She was suffering because of me, she would have been living at the Brandon's if I hadn't given her memory to her. I had the power to take her suffering away, I had that power to do so. Her eyes open a bit, she was still burning, but she wouldn't have to remember the burning so I took it away. I erased all her human memoires and got rid of all the pain she carried inside her. She would be the only vampire who was truly reborn.

"Who am I?" This give me a sign that it was starting to lighten up.

"Your name is Mary Alice Brandon" I said softly.

"Mary Alice Brandon" She said as she transformed. "Mary Alice" She kept saying. Then she let out a sigh "Alice……Alice" I was still with her when it became night again. I knew tomorrow she will wake up in her new life. I then tapped into James memory. I had a memory of him destroying Edna. Something inside me grew angry, I had to have him destroyed. So I ran to take revenge of killing my beloved. They where somewhere in Oklahoma when I finally found James, he was with his newborn mate, I was going to destroy him right then and there when I got interrupted.

"What are you doing here?" I turned to see Kalena.

"He killed Edna" Those were the only words I could get out.

"No, he didn't" Edna came up to me.

"I give him a vision of destroying us." Kalena explained. "He thinks he killed you, too."

"Where's Mary?" Edna demanded.

"She is still in her transformation" I answered. "I had to come and make sure you were alright."

"It's the third day she could wake up any minuet." Kalena said scared.

"I told you to stay with her" Edna screamed at me as she ran back.

It was dark by the time we came back to the river bank, and all we found was the body of an assulum gurd. We assume he was searching for her.

"She must of waken up already" Kalena said shocked. "She can't be that far, she doesn't have anywhere to go."

"Mary" Edna screamed franticly as we searched through the forest. It was night, "Mary." Edna ran looking for her, but couldn't find her. For years we tried to track down the woods where missing hikers disappeared, and we still couldn't find her.

Present

"We assumed James killed her" Adam explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Alice asked. "Why did you have to bring me here to tell me of some newborn's death from a vampire who is already gone?"

"We were going to kill him." Adam explained. "We didn't know where he was those, and we couldn't track him down. We just asked around were is James. Then one day we heard someone killed him for us. Edna demanded to see the picture of the family who killed him. When we got that picture, she saw a face, a face that gazed at her, a face we have been searching for all this time."

"Carlisle" Alice looked over.

"When Edna and Adam contacted us, I recognize her form a patient I treated over a hundred years ago." Carlisle explained. "I was shocked to hear she was a vampire. When I first met you, I thought I knew you from somewhere, but I didn't know how, I always figured it was because you were meant to be in our family. You are, but I knew I met you before you joined. I need to say this those, Edna didn't recognize me the first time she saw our photo."

"Who was it then?" Alice asked.

"Alice, look at me" Adam ordered as he gazed into her eyes. Alice then felt a shock come to her, she felt everyone staring at her as it all came back. "Oh my" Alice said slowly. "I know what happened."


	10. Chapter 10

Mississippi 1920

Then it stopped, I open my eyes to see myself surrounded by tall dark trees, hidden under tall dark frozen brown grass. I heard the sounds of birds clear beautiful singing, watching over me. It was a beautiful sound. I heard the wind blowing with the fresh scent of new bloomed wild flowers. It was a sweet nurturing scent. I felt so happy and alive, I felt like I was free. I didn't know why I felt free, I just felt free. I felt this new energy of being free and hopeful that give me the most joyful moment still, today.

This place was open everywhere I turned, I saw were I was heading. Then I saw them, I saw them with dogs barking and running towards me, along with men yelling at me, but they weren't there. I was puzzled in till it happened. I saw men coming with their monstrous beast shouting "Alice, Alice, Alice." Who was this Alice they where after? Why where they coming towards me? Then they came, it first felt like I was repeating a moment. I saw the exact same thing, except this time they were there, coming after me. I could see myself locked up in a deep dark cell away from this place if I cooperated. I wasn't going to let them take me prisoner.

"There she is" I saw one of the men look up at me. "Be careful, they said she's insane and dangerous." I was in the shade then, a perfect place to hide. Something told me they were stronger, an unrecognizable voice calling out for me. The voice was telling me, I was better than them, I had the power to defeat them now. I had a feeling these men were taking me to a place where they would hurt me badly, I wasn't going to let them.

I came out of my hiding place to revel myself to them. The men looked at me in awe as the dogs barked. I had trapped them, stopping their tracks with my diamond skin. It must have been the first time they were truly scared of me. It was the first time I was stronger than them, faster than them, and purely undefeatable. I was caught by their scent, they had a sweet scent something I had wanted desperately. I went after them, and used each and every one of them for my satisfaction. I then went to the place they were going to take me. I went to this tall dark building, that looked like a prison. I didn't know why I went to this place, but I felt like I needed to go.

They were their, men in white jackets that had evil smirks on their faces when they saw me. They couldn't see me, it was dark but they seem to recognize my voice. They then turned on a dull light, and I laughed at their horror when they gazed into my blood shot eyes. I was angry with them, I didn't know why, but I was angry with them. I used them to satisfy my first, and laughed at their pain. I then left feeling my revenge was done.

It then happened again, as I came out of that deep dark place, determined never to go back. I kept seeing things that were not there. I felt shame in harming them, even those they done me wrong. At least I think they did them. I saw faces of the people I left unharmed being locked up and placed under pain with men asking them what happen. I saw these people in straight jackets going under torcher being interrogated for what has happened. I saw some of them being killed for the deed I did. I saw women in black veils barring their bloodless bodies, I saw father less children leaving school , giving up their future to feed their families because I took the one who did that for them. I hated these visions, but they will come true.

I wondered off into the woods, to find a way to satisfy this strange thirst of mine. I saw them then, two men one of them had the white jacket like those men I killed. Except he didn't have an evil smirk, he had a genital face that found the men I killed to be a disgrace. He was kinder, loving and most of all compassionate. I heard a younger man, a boy almost say his name. 'Carlisle' I had a feeling he would help me in this life. He was traveling with a boy, who could easily be my age, I could see him as my friend. I saw him say the boy's name 'Edward.' I saw them both jump after a bear running through the woods the same way I jumped the humans. I observed how they did it. Then I saw a deer, their steps burned in my mind as I tried it. I succeeded.

I then had another vision, it was the most beautiful vision I had ever had. I saw a man, who was like me in so many ways. He was undeniably handsome and was like me, searching for a better way in this world. He had hair of the sweetest honey, and pure white skin like mine. He had horrible ruby eyes that he hated. He was suffering, and he was waiting for me to come into his life, he didn't know it yet. I saw him in a room full of humans, wet escaping from the rain. The place would be dry, and warm to the humans at least. He will be scared of me at first sight, but I saw myself smiling, I saw him smiling then. I saw myself holding his hand, I saw myself in his arms. I saw us together in every single way possible. I then heard myself say his name 'Jasper'. I said it like it was the most beautiful word ever spoken, and he said my name. 'Alice' it wasn't like the guards in anger, it wasn't like the doctors in their disgusted pleasure. He said it as if he loved me for all I am worth, all I could be worth. He said it as if I was the source for the pain he carried around with him. He said it as if I was his hope. I fell in love with him, before I even met him. I then remembered seeing this Carlisle and Edward killing the bear, Jasper needed them as much as I did. I needed to find this Jasper before I found the two hunters who taught me what he needed to know.

When I made my decision to find Jasper first, I had a stream of visions. I saw a woman, a sad woman with bruises, she was in pain. She went to another woman who saw us as equals to the man who caused the pain. They were leaving, I saw this woman happy again as her stomach grew. I then saw her in pain, again, this was the worst pain these humans could have, I saw her jumping in this deep pain. I then saw her with Carlisle, together, just as happy as Jasper and I will be. I heard her name 'Esme' I saw her and Carlisle loving us with a way every human deserves to be loved. I saw Edward leaving, foolishly running form this kind of love. Something told me this would be a bad time to meet him. I saw him come back those, I smiled when I saw Jasper and Edward together with another strong bond.

I saw myself having this strong bond with another, I had another vision of this beautiful fair haired girl. I heard her name 'Rosalie' I watched her grow up in a single vision. I then watch sadly as she was betrayed, I watched her see the worst in humans. I watched her suffer, I then watched her as she approached those he betrayed her with the same revenged I approached the doctors with. I then saw her with me, we were laughing in a crowded store filled with beautiful clothes. I saw her happy with me as she found enjoyment in my company, we had similar interest. Yet, I knew I would never erase her pain, someone will those. Someone would make her laugh again. I then saw Edward and Jasper's bond again, with a third.

I saw a young boy growing up deep in the mountains, he won't have near as much as Rosalie will, but he didn't need much to be happy. I saw him grow up, in the simplest yet most delightful way. He would be strong, he would have to be to survive his surroundings. I then saw fear rush across his face as a creature we view as a meal attacked him. I then smiled as I saw Rosalie come to his rescue, they would save each other in every way. I then saw myself get picked up in this great unbreakable hug. I saw us all together, the vision was just too, perfect. I couldn't see Jasper and I living alone with just love for each other. It would seem empty for the both of us, when we could experience so much more love. That was when I left, it was morning when I woke up, and it was midday when I knew where I was going. I knew were I belonged.

Present

"That is what had happen to me" Alice gave Adam a stern look. "I didn't have a vision of you, I had a vision of them. Why did you bring me here? I knew who you are now, I remember you. Every time I was happy in my human life you ruined it, you made my mother want to kill me, you made my family think I was crazy. I was locked up because of you. Anytime I was happy in my human life you ruined it. Now, you plan to do the same thing in my immortal life." Everyone stared, Jasper put her arm on Alice's shoulder. She give Adam a disgusted look. "Where you there? When the doctors did those things to me? And you did nothing?"

"Alice" Rosalie tried calming Alice down.

"Where you there when they tortured me?" Alice asked angry. "Now, I am wishing James did kill you. Leaving me when I was burning was the best thing you ever did. Hearing your voice made it a whole lot worse. It wasn't as bad as others, I suppose, thanks to you and your gift. You made me go through that pain, again."

"I wasn't there when the doctors at the asylum hurt you." Adam explained.

"You abandon me" Alice smiled. "That just makes me like you a whole lot better."

"Alice" Carlisle tried to comfort her. Alice ran out of the house, the family went after her.

"Stop" Jasper ordered. "She needs to do this alone."

Alice ran away from it all, she had her memory back. Now she wanted to get rid of it again, she had always wished she had some memory of being human. Now, she hated the idea of once being human again.

"Mary" A woman stopped her, Alice froze recognizing that voice. There she was, Edna, she was a bit taller than Alice, and her hair was longer. Besides those features they were exactly the same. For the first time, Alice was speechless.

"I've been waiting for this moment for over one hundred years." Edna said. "When I could look into your immortal self, and know you are completely safe. I have been thinking for the past ninety years what to say to you. Now, I am speechless."

"Why didn't you turn me sooner?" Alice asked not knowing what to say. "Why did you let me live in that place?"

"I didn't want you to live my life, I kept thinking there will be a day when you would come out." Edna said sadly. "Determination is what I brought with me, and I was determine you would be happy. I thought you could only do that as human. Now you are happy, not as human those."

"I thought you were dead, I thought you were an angel coming to see me every night" Alice said sadly. "I now remember the last time you came to see me. When you cut my hair, I hated it, that was when I knew what you were. That was when I figured what you were going to turn me into."

"Always good at predicting things" Edna smiled. "That was what you brought into your life. You know the future, and you deserved to know the past."

"You could of turned me then, James would have less of a shot at getting me, and my hair would have been longer." Alice pointed out.

"I thought you still had a chance at living as a human" Edna explained. "Like I said, I was determined for you to be happy, and that's what happened."

"Why did you bring me here, then?" Alice asked. "You saw me happy, why did you disturb it?"

"Insurance/" Edna answered. "I don't know, I didn't recognize Carlisle in till I found him. I had to make sure you were happy there. I knew Carlisle before, he delivered you, he didn't recognize you in till I told him. They love you just for the sake of loving you, I understand your happy with his coven. I won't destroy that. You are free to do whatever you want, that was what I promised you, from the first time I felt you move inside me. You can live with the Voltari as long as it makes you happy. You have every right to leave this island and never have contact with me again if that is your wish. I just wanted you to know, you deserved to know." Edna then felt Alice's hair and left.

"I want to live with my Cullen family, they make me complete." Alice blurted out looking at Edna's sad eyes.

"Then that is your choice, I will be here whenever you need me." Edna nodded and left. Alice sat still for awhile. Would she be able to live with herself not knowing this woman? The woman who give her life in every way possible, she has waited so long for this name to be reveled.

"No" Alice came to her. "I want to know you, too, come and visit us. We do not many vegetarian vampires like us out there. You will be like the Denali's to us. I want you to be in my life."

Edna smiled. "Then we will visit at any request."

It was sunset when they came back, Jasper was waiting for her. He didn't recognize Edna, in till he notice the similarities.

"So you're the one who captured my daughter's heart" Edna smiled as Jasper let out a little smirk. "Please to meet you, mamm" Jasper smiled as the rest of the family greeted each other.

"Now it looks like we have two extended families" Esme smiled when Alice explained the future connections.

"I forgive you" Alice went towards Adam. "I also went to thank you, for leaving me, so I could find what I wanted.." Adam smiled back. "Your very much welcomed."

Kalena then came up and give Alice a hug. "Even those you are not living with us, you still are my sister." She said sweetly.

Alice had felt more complete than ever. Everything had made since, she woke up knowing nothing about her human life. Yet, she still knew what love was, and what it was like to be loved. Adam erased every memory, including the happy ones. He did not take away the emotions with those memories. Alice did not remember, Edna, her mother in every way. She remembered the love Edna give her that drove her to Carlisle and Esme. Alice did not remember loosing Edna, it was the sense of loss Alice remembered that made her understand the sad visions of her first victim's families. Alice did not remember the Brandons, she remembered the acceptance and love from them that made Alice know it wasn't just blood or venom that made a family. It was because Edna created Kalena, and Kalena had loved her Alice knew how to love like a sibling. She knew how to love Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella. Alice did not remember being Cynthia's role model, she remembered the feeling of being a role model that made Alice confident with Rensemee. There was only one live Alice had discovered for herself. Jasper, when she fell in love with him it was new and made it strong. It was because of her two families, she knew their love would strengthened because an unbeaten heart could have room for many people.


End file.
